ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 415 (26th January 1989)
Plot Kathy phones a cab firm for a taxi to take her out of Albert Square immediately. Matthew returns to the flat after spending the night at the B&B. Pete wallows in self-pity; Pauline tells him that she knows Kathy has been staying with Cindy. Cindy sees Kathy off, Pete does not get to her in time. Pat accuses Frank of lying. He storms out The Vic, disgusted by her accusation. Cindy, Ian and Rod set up the community centre for Carmel and Matthew's reception. A woman, Lynne shows up claiming to be Matthew's sister. Carmel's sister, Maxine, supports her as she gets ready for the wedding. Mo tells Frank he should help Pat more around The Vic. David and Rod keep Lynne company whilst she waits to see Matthew. Den gets a tough talking from Officer Crane at the prison. Donna suffers withdrawal symptoms from not having taken drugs for a few days. She begs Rod for money but he refuses to give her any. She then turns to Sharon for money but Rod stops Sharon from funding her addiction. Carmel and Matthew marry and return to the Square for the reception. Matthew comes face-to-face with Lynne and furiously storms off. Carmel follows him back to the flat. Matthew loses his temper with Carmel and violently grabs her. The wedding guests continue the reception without the pair there. An upset Lynne confesses to David that she is actually Matthew's mother, and had him when she was 16. Pete's mind remains on Kathy at the wedding reception. Matthew apologises for getting angry with Carmel and hitting her. Carmel accepts his apology and the pair agree to flee on their honeymoon and skip the reception altogether. As they run off, Pete sees them; his mind fills with memories of Kathy again. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Colin - Michael Cashman *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mo - Edna Dore *Wicksy - Nick Berry *David - Christopher Reich *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *Maxine - Ella Wilder *Lynne - Patricia Ford *Officer Crane - Raymond Trickitt *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young *Queenie - John Labanowski *Barnsey - John Hallam *Trevor - Peter Doran *Lil - Jeannie Taylor (Credited as "Jeannie Taylore") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block and Den's cell Notes *Ian Beale mistakenly tells Lynne Jackson that Matthew Jackson lives at 2B Albert Square, when he actually lives at 3B Albert Square. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'He never come home last night... not till the early hours.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,010,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes